


Couch Sex?

by Angry_TitanLevi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Kissing, Living Together, M/M, One Shot, Romance, yuuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9110998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angry_TitanLevi/pseuds/Angry_TitanLevi
Summary: Yuuri moves in with Viktor in Russia after realising that they both can't live without each other.





	

Moving in with Viktor had been a spur of the moment kind of thing. Yuuri hadn’t realised just how much he couldn’t live without Viktor, and vice versa. Yuuri had just finished unpacking all his belongings inside when Viktor walked up behind him.

“All done?” He asked very close to Yuuri’s ear making him shiver.

“All done.”

Viktor left Yuuri’s side and started moving stuff around. Yuuri watched him quietly until he spoke again.

“Feel free to put whatever you want wherever you want.”

Yuuri was stunned for a bit. “I can’t possibly. I won’t just put my things wherever I please. That would be rude of me.”

Viktor watched him silently before walking over and wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s torso. Yuuri blushed at the contact but remained where he was nonetheless. “I said you can. I don’t mind seeing your stuff all around. Actually I’m quite delighted at the prospect.”

Yuuri shook his head with a laugh. “Fine. Then I should get unpacking.”

Yuuri was about to move away from Viktor’s embrace but the other tightened his hold. “Not now. I have better things in mind. More fun things.”

This was not good. It was never good. Whenever Viktor got that glint in his eyes Yuuri knew to brace for impact.

“Like what?” He asked, not wanting to let Viktor have his way too soon.

“Like this,” Viktor whispered and leaned forward. His lips brushing Yuuri’s gently before roughly kissing him. The force sent Yuuri slightly off balance but Viktor swiftly steadied them. He stopped kissing Yuuri for a brief second before diving in again.

Yuuri had gotten used to Viktor’s moods but never had he learned to keep his cool whenever Viktor had initiated sexual contact. One of Viktor’s hand slid down Yuuri’s chest and came to rest on his hip where he gave a little squeeze. Yuuri whimpered under the sensation and Viktor smiled into the kiss.

“Viktor-” Yuuri broke the kiss and took a deep breath. His head felt light from the nonstop kissing. Viktor’s hand was still on his hip and was heading dangerously lower by the second. If Yuuri allowed Viktor to continue he’d never get to unpack.

“Viktor stop, please. I have to unpack.” Yuuri pleaded and used both hands to push his companion away. Viktor folded his arms and stared at Yuuri with the most hurt expression he had ever seen on the Russian skater.

“Don’t do that.”

Viktor pouted. “Do what Yuuri?”

Yuuri grimaced, “That. Stop that.”

Viktor sighed and turned to walk away. Yuuri guessed it he was probably heading for the living room.

***

When Yuuri was finished unpacking most of his stuff he decided to get something to drink. Sure enough Viktor was on the couch with Makkachin.

“Viktor, would you like some tea?” Yuuri called after the other as he entered the kitchen area.

“I do not.” Viktor grumpily answered and Yuuri had to try his best not to laugh.

Yuuri set aside two mugs to prepare some hot chocolate since it was proving to be a chilly night. He mixed everything up and padded into the living room. Viktor was still lazing on the couch but Makkachin had gotten up and moved to another room.

“Still mad at me?” Yuuri asked as he set the two mugs down. He turned to Viktor and dropped his weight on him.

“Umf!”

“Don’t even try to squirm away. I’ve finished the major stuff so now I can play with you.” Viktor was still pouting so Yuuri decided that he needed a little more persuasion. Yuuri was already half lying on Viktor so he reached out and clasped his arms around his neck. Viktor raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow but Yuuri gave him no time to think. He slotted their lips together and immediately added tongue. Viktor opened his mouth in surprise and want and Yuuri slipped his tongue in.

French kissing was all new to Yuuri but he supposed he had to try something to shock Viktor out of his childish tantrum, and boy did he shock him. The sensations were all weird and would take some time to get use to. The plus side, however, was that Viktor quite enjoyed it.

Tiny moans and whimpers escaped Viktor’s mouth whenever they broke apart for a split second. Yuuri’s hands slid down Viktor’s chest and started undoing his buttons. Sex on the couch had never once crossed his mind but Yuuri decided to let loose a little.

Viktor lifted so that Yuuri could remove his shirt and toss it over the couch.

“Off.” Viktor panted, tugging at Yuuri’s t-shirt. He obliged him and removed the offending article of clothing. Yuuri placed more of his weight on Viktor until he could feel his hard on pressing into in belly. Yuuri himself was very much hard and it was becoming more and more uncomfortable. He fumbled with Viktor’s pants while he kissed his way down his neck leaving love bites to show just how possessive he was.

“Yuuri,” Viktor moaned when his hand brushed not so lightly against his erection. Viktor bucked his hips when Yuuri did it again and pushed the younger man over so that he was now on top. He made haste to discard of his pants and also took to ridding Yuuri of his.

Viktor was about to kiss Yuuri again when he paused in his actions and looked him dead serious in the eyes. “I don’t have any lube with me. It’s in my room.”

Yuuri practically face palmed at the unfortunate change in situation. Bye-bye couch sex. He made a gesture with his hand towards Viktor’s room. “Shall we then?”

Viktor looked apologetic. “Sorry.”

Yuuri shook his head. “Next time we keep a spare bottle under the couch.”

Viktor nodded with a laugh and lifted Yuuri off the couch and headed for their bedroom. “Next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at writing sex scenes so I did it in a short cut sort of way -_-" but that's okay. How many ways can one really portray sex between males huh? I tried my best! Hopefully it didn't suck.


End file.
